Stimulant Pack
Stimulant Pack is a grenade power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Stimulant Pack A specially designed ops survival pack that temporarily increases survivability and all damage output. A limited number of these packs can be carried. *'Max Shields:' 2000 (1200 multiplayer) *'Damage:' 15% (5% multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10 sec (6 sec multiplayer) Rank 2: Pack Capacity Increase pack capacity by 1. Rank 3: Damage Increase damage bonus by 5% (2.50% multiplayer). *'Max Shields:' 2000 (1200 multiplayer) *'Damage:' 20% (7.50% multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10 sec (6 sec multiplayer) Rank 4: Damage/Max Shields Damage Increase damage bonus by 10% (5% multiplayer). *'Max Shields:' 2000 (1200 multiplayer) *'Damage:' 30% (12.50% multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10 sec (6 sec multiplayer) Max Shields Increase max shield bonus by 40%. *'Max Shields:' 2800 (1680 multiplayer) *'Damage:' 20% (7.50% multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10 sec (6 sec multiplayer) Rank 5: Pack Capacity/Duration Pack Capacity Increase pack capacity by 1. Duration Increase duration by 50%. *'Max Shields:' 2000 (1200 multiplayer) Damage, 2800 (1680 multiplayer) Shields *'Damage:' 30% (12.50% multiplayer) Damage, 20% (7.50% multiplayer) Shields *'Duration:' 15 sec (9 sec multiplayer) Rank 6: Weapon Damage/Survival Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage by 15% (8% multiplayer) for the duration of the power. Survival Increase max shield bonus by 60% and melee damage by 30% (25% multiplayer) for the duration of the power. *'Max Shields:' 2800 (1920 multiplayer) Damage, 4000 (2400 multiplayer) Shields *'Damage:' 30% (12.50% multiplayer) Damage, 20% (7.50% multiplayer) Shields *'Duration:' 10 sec (6 sec multiplayer) Capacity, 15 sec (9 sec multiplayer) Duration Player Notes ;Mechanics *Grenade powers do not have a recharge time and, thus, can be used immediately at any time, provided grenades are available. Using the power consumes one grenade each time. *If the player has multiple grenade powers, the grenade pool is shared between them. *This power works along the same principle as the multiplayer Ops Survival Pack supply item. Like the Survival Packs, the power can be accessed regardless of recharge stage and used at any time, but it has a limited supply. However, this supply can be replenished at ammo drops like grenade powers, unlike the Survival Packs. *Unlike Ops Survival Packs, Stimulant Packs do not replenish health. *Stimulant Packs offers a brief immunity period upon consumption, much like Ops Survival Packs grant after use. ;Strategy *This power benefits from Gear items that increase the number of grenades that a player can carry. Choosing the Rank 5 extra Stimulant Pack upgrade and equipping the level V Grenade Capacity Gear enables the player to carry as many as eight Stimulant Packs at a time. *It is highly recommended to either equip grenade upgrades to carry extra Stimulant Packs or carry a high capacity weapon during long firefights or when ammo supplies are limited because of shared resources (i.e. when other players use nearby ammo boxes during escort, data upload, or extraction objectives). Availability *'Single-player:' Urdnot Wrex *'Multiplayer:' Turian Havoc Soldier, Turian Ghost Infiltrator Trivia *If Wrex has no packs available for the Stimulant Pack ability, the power wheel text will display "No grenades", as if stimulant packs were grenades. Category:Powers Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Grenades Category:Multiplayer